


Emily Van Dort

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Three years after their marriage, Victor and Victoria Van Dort are happily living in their own house but Victoria is expecting a little girl. What could possibly go wrong?





	Emily Van Dort

"Victor! Victor!" Victoria Van Dort called as she ran through the hallways of her and Victor Van Dort's house. 

"Victoria! my dear! what's the matter?" Victor asked as he walked down the steps of the room where they had a grand piano.

"Victor! I have just the greatest of news! I'm pregnant!" Victoria said and Victor was shocked but then that shock turned to happiness.

"Victoria! that's the greatest of news! how far are you along?" Victor asked as he hugged his wife.

"A month and three days" Victoria said.

"Oh spectacular news!" Victor said and he and Victoria came in for a hug. Up above in the heavens, a certain former gazed down upon her earth lover.

"Oh Victor, you certainly are making Victoria happy and a new baby on the way? oh what greater news is there?" Emily asked herself as she continued to look upon Victor and Victoria.

 


End file.
